


Um caleidoscópio de cicatrizes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Minor Violence, Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele se orgulhava da beleza dela, então ela a iria distorcer para seu próprio gosto, e para muito longe do dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um caleidoscópio de cicatrizes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A kaleidoscope of scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698599) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a semana de apreciação das cinco esposas (http://fivewivesweek.tumblr.com/). Lida com a auto-mutilação de Angharad como forma de rebelião, então se isso for perturbador para você, por favor não leia.

Elas não tinham acesso a objetos afiados, então Angharad tinha que ser criativa. Ela sempre foi criativa, e sua forma de reagir a situação em que estavam era só outro exemplo disso. Da primeira vez que ela se cortou, apanhou até não poder caminhar por dois dias. Aquele tolo pensou que isso iria a impedir de fazer de novo, como se com algo tão ordinário quando dor ele pudesse a impedir de fazer qualquer coisa.

Era sua forma de rebelião, seu modo de recuperar o pouco de autonomia sobre seu corpo que pudesse. Ele se orgulhava da beleza dela, então ela a iria distorcer para seu próprio gosto, e para muito longe do dele. A culpa era dele pela ideia dela, se não passasse tanto tempo elogiando seu corpo _perfeito_ , sua pele _perfeita_ , ela nunca teria pensado em fazer algo assim. Mas ele passou, então ela estava fazendo isso.

Era uma forma de arte, muito mais do que um modo de se ferir. Angharad não importava com a dor, tinha sofrido muito pior, mas esse não era o objetivo. Seu corpo foi roubado dela mesma, guardado em um cofre como se ela fosse uma boneca premiada, e ela ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar um modo de escapar. Mas até presa dessa forma, modificar seu corpo era um modo que tinha para lutar.

Em só alguns meses, ela passou de ter uma pele limpa e macia para ser coberta por um caleidoscópio de cicatrizes. Gostava disso, iria destruir aquele rosto lindo que ele adorava, iria torná-lo em uma beleza crua e selvagem que ela poderia admirar.

Elas não eram coisas, e seus corpos eram delas para fazer o que quisesse, ela não aceitaria um mundo que as dissesse o contrário. E já que elas não tinham armas, Angharad tinha de ser criativa. Que bom que ela era.


End file.
